Electrical cables are often assembled or secured as a bundle that are connected to an electrical panel or device. It is generally desirable to align the cable in a suitable manner to prevent the cables from becoming tangled and to assist the installation of the cable to desired connections. Various devices are known for attaching to the cable to maintain a uniform spacing and alignment of the cables.
Cable management devices are typically required for optical fibers to space the cables apart. The increase in band width requires additional cables to be added or relocated in the devices. Telecommunication cables are can be ties in bundles by a flexible plastic band or tie. These devices generally result in the bundle having a round or cylindrical shape and do not allow the cables to be spaced apart or adjusted.
One example of a prior cable management device is disclosed in U.S. 2010/0108824 to Patchett et al. This device includes a body formed from a resilient material. The body includes several cavities for holding the cable. The cavity has a cable holding section for receiving the cable and a smaller input section that is opened by inserting the cable into the flexible body.
Another cable management device is disclosed in the U.S. 2010/0224737 to LaFontaine et al. The device includes a cable management bar having a plurality of mounting brackets, a plurality of fasteners and a support. The support includes mounting flanges for translation association the mounting brackets. The mounting bracket has adjustable arms to position the bar relative to the support. The mounting bracket slides along the length of the bar to the desired position.
A further example of a holding device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,801,704 to Daoud et al. The device is an optical splice holder having a base and a plurality of side walls extending from the upper surface to form channels between the walls. The cable channel has a first radius to secure the optical fiber and a second radius to grip and retain the optical fiber in the first radius.
Another example of a connector holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,734,138 to Bloodworth et al. The holder retains two or more fiber optic connectors in a retainer to retain a portion of a boot and dust retainer cap.
The prior devices and methods of retaining cables and optical fibers are generally suitable for the intended purpose. However, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved cable retainers for positioning the cables in a selected position.